Whale/Blue Whale
Mob= |spawnCode = "whale_blue" |walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 4 }} |-| Carcass= A Blue Whale is a neutral Animal that spawns after the player has tracked it down by examining Suspicious Bubbles. Once spawned, a Blue Whale will actively avoid the player until it is attacked, at which point the animal becomes hostile and will chase the player for a distance. A Blue Whale can't be set on fire. It drops a Blue Whale Carcass when killed. The Blue Whale Carcass will take 3-5 days to fully bloat (only if the player is nearby)- when bloated it can be popped with a Machete and it will explode, dropping 4 Raw Fish, 4 Blubber, and 9 other random items. They are considered innocent creatures, and killing one adds 7 points to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Behavior When approached, the Blue Whale will run away from the player, although it is slow and the player can easily catch up. When the player gets close enough to the Blue Whale it will stop and poke its head out of the water. The Blue Whale creates two large waves when it attacks, though the player can be safe at attacking distance given the spread. After it has been angered, the Blue Whale will attempt to close the distance between it and the attacker. A player can safely kite one with an attack pattern of 5-6 swings, depending on movement speed. However, if there is more than one Blue Whale on-screen then all of them will become aggressive towards the attacker until they are killed or outrun. Hunting By investigating some Suspicious Bubbles, one can find a Blue Whale. These can be found randomly in the deep ocean biome. Functioning identically to the Koalefant's Suspicious Dirt Pile, these bubbles will change locations if ignored for a period of time. Once investigating Suspicious Bubbles three will pop in the same direction, if followed it will lead to another Suspicious Bubbles or the Blue Whale approximately two screens away. Upon uncovering the final bubble (there can be between 6 and 12 per hunt), the character will alert the player that the creature is close and a Blue Whale will be spawned rather than another bubble. Note there is a 1/3 chance that a White Whale will spawn instead. The Blue Whale can't swim into the Shallow Ocean and will turn away from its borders if it approaches it. This allows the player to kill it without being attacked back by simply staying on the edge of the Shallow Ocean. Once killed, the Blue Whale will drop a Blue Whale Carcass. The carcass will go through 3 stages: Bloated stage 1 (recently killed, withered, and rotting), bloated stage 2 (larger, emits more smell), and bloating stage 3 (severely deformed, shaking softly). During stages 2 and 3, the Blue Whale Carcass will create a squeaking sound that can be heard from about 8 boat lengths away. Possible Random Items High quality items (low drop chance, rolls 2 items): Medium quality items (medium drop chance, rolls 3 items): Low quality items (high drop chance, rolls 4 items): Tips *The Whales' meat drops may cause many Sea Hounds to spawn at the same time when the carcass explodes. This happens because meats dropped in the ocean have a chance to spawn them. Players should be very careful when opening the bloated Whale since they can quickly be overwhelmed by a huge amount of these mobs. *In the Dry Season, decomposition of the carcass can be instantly speed up by one level if it gets hit by a falling Dragoon Egg from the Volcano. Trivia *Exploding whales occur when gases such as methane and hydrogen build up inside the body of decomposing whales to the point of bursting the entire carcass apart. *"Blue" Whale is a pun on "feeling blue." Feeling blue is used to describe being depressed, unhappy or sad. Bugs * The Blue Whale will not attack the player back after reaching the Shallow Ocean even if the player enters deeper levels. Gallery Blue whale pic.jpg|A Blue Whale Blue whale ice.jpg|Blue Whale frozen Blue whale swiming.jpg|A Blue Whale swimming 捕鲸.MP4 1473295441.gif|The player staying in the Shallow Ocean preventing the Blue Whale from attacking back Blue whale carcass.jpg|Blue Whale carcass Blue whale carcass bloated stage 1.jpg|Blue Whale carcass bloated stage 1. Blue whale carcass bloated stage 2.jpg|Blue Whale carcass bloated stage 2. Blue whale carcass about to explode.jpg|Blue Whale carcass about to explode. Exploding Blue whale carcass .jpg|Exploding Blue Whale carcass. Sleeping Blue Whale.png|A sleeping Blue Whale. Blue Whale Attack Promo Image.jpg|A Blue Whale as seen in a promotional screenshot for Shipwrecked. Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Ocean Category:Surface Creatures Category:Aquatic Mobs